Long Live
by Amber Tate
Summary: Amber Tate is an author on Fanfiction. She keeps searching for news on Danny Phantom... Is he coming back? Is he gone for good? What happens when she get's a visitor that same night? One shot.


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Amber Tate scrolled through the comments on Facebook. She had been doing her annual search on the internet, hoping for news about her beloved Childhood hero: Danny Phantom.

Her gray eyes skimmed the headlines that she saw from her last visit. She saw the usual. _Danny Phantom: Rebirth _online anime comics, or a bunch of petitions. Amber sighed, and closed her laptop. When she wasn't busy being obsessed over Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Hunger Games; She often wondered about the Ghost boy. Sitting on her bed, Amber reached for her phone checking the time.

With a jolt she realized that it was eleven o'clock at night. Tomorrow, September 2nd 2012 would be her birthday. In an hour, she would be fourteen. With a sad note she remembered that Danny Phantom had been fourteen. She raised her trembling hands and stared at them.

The series had ended when she was nine. Five years ago. She would be Danny's age in an hour.

Wanting to distract herself, she opened her laptop and logged into Fanfiction. She was going start a chapter for next week's _Chaos of the Demi's_, pulled up a blank document.

When suddenly, she felt a cold wind sweep her shoulder.

Amber looked up startled and looked around her room. Nothing looked wrong. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at her windows.

They weren't open.

Amber wrinkled her nose. Only one thing could fix this.

She walked to the long blanket hanging by the back of her door. But this was no ordinary blanket. It was a purple, peace sign covered, SNUGGIE!

She pulled on the warmth of the Snuggie and flexed her knuckles.

'_Bella didn't know what to do. This was her first date in year; But Harry was such a sweet gentlemen. Bella took a deep breath, trying to get the jitters out of her stomach._

"_I can do this," She told herself. "I'm a Daughter of Athena. I-"_

There was a loud crash. Amber stopped her typing and looked up nervously. She pulled off her Snuggie and closed her laptop. She grabbed the closest thing to her: A plastic Harry Potter wand.

She pointed the wand at her bedroom door.

"Um, over here?"

Amber gasped, and whirled around.

A teenage boy stood in the middle of her bedroom. He wore a black jumpsuit and had a pasty skin tone. Not too tan and not too pale.

He had messy snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. They could be as bright green as the killing curse in the Harry Potter movies.

On his chest was a strange symbol. It was like a D with flame marks, with a P on the inside.

Amber backed against her bedroom wall speechless. Her mind had gone blank.

"Amber, right?" Danny Phantom asked, scratching his head. "That's what you're going by at least? Wasn't you're real name-?"

Danny was startled when Amber jammed her hand over his mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!" Amber muttered.

Danny raised his hands, and Amber put her own down. She stared at Danny with wide eyes, paling.

"A-Are you…real?"

Danny stared at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Amber stared at him in disbelief. "Well, you _were_ a cartoon! And you've missed five years of my life!"

Danny scowled slightly. Amber plopped herself on her bed and crossed her arms. " I've read about pixies, wizards, magicians, demigods, hunters…and of all I wish to come and meet me in real life….you come?!"

Danny watched her, and his eyelids drooped slightly.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Amber screamed, tears slipping on her face. "I freaking missed you! I've asked for any sign of life that I wish I lived in and now you come?! NOW?!"

"It was the right time," Danny said.

Amber stared at him numbly. "A-Are you….are you really coming back?"

Danny shrugged. "You never know. I was around for three years, right in the middle of your childhood. I had to leave when you were nine…and I'm….I'm sorry."

Amber tackled Danny in a hug, knocking the ghost boy backwards.

Danny's expression changed to a confused one.

"You came now," Amber whispered. "You'll always be part of my life Danny."

Danny blushed, thinking about Sam's expression right now.

Amber backed away, thinking the same thing.

Danny smiled. "Well, I just wanted to give you a task. Something important."

Amber tilted her head. "For what?"

Danny looked at her straight in the eye. "That if I don't come back, or if I do….I'll always be inside my followers. I'm alive as long as they keep my story alive. I live inside them, inside you. In here,"

Danny pointed at Amber's chest.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're Danny phantom? You seem…mature."

Danny scoffed. "What? You still don't think I walk into the girl's locker rooms invisible?"

"Maybe when Sam's in there," Amber said, mischievously.

Danny blushed hard, and shook his head.

Amber laughed and hugged the Ghost Boy one last time. "I'll miss you Danny," She sniffed. Her eyes welled with tears. Happy tears of course.

Danny patted her back.

"Happy birthday Amber. Have a long life. Carry the message."

Suddenly, Amber felt nothing. The Ghost boy had vanished.

Amber sighed and brushed the loosed strand of hair from her ponytail, behind her hair. Then she hurried to her laptop and opened a new document

'_Amber Tate scrolled through the comments on Facebook…..'_


End file.
